finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying
Flying , also known as Aerial, or Float, is a recurring type of enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Flying enemies are enemies which appear above the ground. Ground-based attacks miss Flying enemies, and in some games they are immune to Earth-elemental damage. They generally resist Wind-elemental damage, although that varies greatly from game to game. In games with the Float status they are constantly under its effect. Most birds and bats fall into this category, as do most Wyvern, Bomb, and Ahriman enemies. A number of Dragon-type enemies are also Flying-type enemies. In a number of instances enemies will switch from a ground position to an aerial position. In addition to this giving them the benefits of Flying-type enemies, there are also usually stat gains and a new selection of attacks become available. Appearances Final Fantasy II Various flying-type enemies appear. The Wing Sword inflicts extra damage to flying enemies. Final Fantasy III Flying enemies appear in the 3D remakes with the introduction of new elements representing their weakness: Aero magic and bows. Some flying enemies are especially vulnerable to Dragoons. Several winged enemies are considered aerial and most enemies fought over airships are as well. List of flying enemies: * Griffon * Dozmare * Rust Bird * Rukh * Simurgh * Firefly * Frostfly * Helldiver * Gold Eagle * Fury * Harpy * Dira * Hornet * Killer Bee * Poison Bat * Blood Bat * Flyer * Flyer Mage * Gargoyle * Rock Gargoyle * DrakePterodactyl * Wyvern * Peryton * Garuda (Boss) * Bahamut (Boss) * Ahriman (Boss) Final Fantasy IV Flying enemies are weak to the Throw element, which includes Kain's spears, Edge's shuriken, and bows. They are immune to Quake and Titan's Gaia's Wrath due to being under constant effect of Float. In the 3D remakes, Flying enemies are immune to Earth-elemental attacks. List of flying enemies: * Floating Eye (2D and 3D) * Blood Eye (2D and 3D) * Ahriman (3D and 3D) * Helldiver (2D and 3D) * Cockatrice (2D and 3D) * Fledgling Rukh (2D and 3D) * Mist Eagle (2D only) * Eyewing Moth (2D and 3D) * Gloomwing (2D and 3D) * Hellflapper (2D and 3D) * Gargoyle (2D and 3D) * Belphegor (2D and 3D) * Cave Bat (2D and 3D) * Blood Bat (2D and 3D) * Vampire Bat (2D and 3D) * Bomb (2D and 3D) * Gray Bomb (2D and 3D) * Balloon (2D and 3D) * Dark Grenade (2D and 3D) * Zu (2D and 3D) * Rukh (2D and 3D) * Strato Avis (2D only) * Crystal Dragon (2D only) * Barbariccia (2D and 3D boss) * Plague Horror (2D and 3D boss) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of flying enemies: * Fledgling Rukh * Eyewing Moth * Hellflapper Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of flying enemies: * Floating Eye * Sky Pupil * Ahriman * Blood Eye * Helldiver * Cliff Eagle * Cockatrice * Fledgling Rukh * Gil Bird * Thunderbird * Eyewing Moth * Hellflapper * Navy Moth * Belphegor * Gargoyle * Lucifer * Blood Bat * Cave Bat * Vampire Bat * Wild Bat * Balloon * Bomb * Bomb King * Dark Grenade * Gray Bomb * Crystal Dragon Final Fantasy VIII Every winged and floating enemy—with the exception of Imp, Bahamut, and Tiamat—is weak to Wind. Though the Float status is present, it is not an innate property of these enemies, and they are vulnerable to Earth-elemental damage. List of flying enemies: * Bite Bug * Jelleye * Gayla * Red Bat * Buel * Cockatrice * Thrustaevis * Elnoyle * Elvoret (Boss) * Granaldo (Boss) * Trauma (Boss) Final Fantasy IX Aerial enemies take 150% damage from Amarant's Throw, and 200% damage when the attacker has equipped the Bird Killer ability. List of aerial enemies: * Abadon * Agares * Amdusias * Ark * Ash * Black Waltz 2 * Black Waltz 3 (#031) * Bomb (Enemy) * Deathguise * Dendrobium * Dragonfly * Drakan * False * Feather Circle * Gargoyle * Garuda * Ghost * Gigan Octopus * Gizamaluke * Grenade * Griffin * Hades * Hornet * Ironite * Ladybug * Mover * Myconid * Necron * Nova Dragon * Ozma * Red Dragon * Ring Leader * Sealion * Seeker Bat * Silver Dragon * Taharka * Trance Kuja * Trick Sparrow * True * Valia Pira * Vepal * Veteran * Whale Zombie * Wraith * Yeti * Zemzelett * Zuu Final Fantasy XI Certain Wyrm-type enemies are granted the Flight ability, which allows them to take to attacking in the sky, rendering melee attacks ineffective. They also gain access to a breath ability, replacing their normal attack in this mode, which lobs an area of effect blast at the current target and nearby allies. For this reason, parties often designate a member as "kiter" to take the monster and lead it off while other players rest and recover until the monster stops flying and takes to the ground again. Final Fantasy XII To effectively damage flying enemies, one must resort to ranged weapons, magick, items, the Telekinesis Technick or Quickenings. In the Zodiac versions, rods, poles and spears can also hit flying enemies. Espers can hit flying enemies. List of flying enemies: * Wyvern * Bellwyvern * Aeronite * Dheed * Aeros * Wyvern Lord (Mark) * Dive Talon * Zu * Vulture * Garuda-Egi * Pyrolisk * Charybterix * Imdugud * Garuda (Boss) * Phoenix (Boss) * Bloodwing (Mark) * Adrammelech (Boss) Though Adrammelech is a flying-type enemy when fought as a boss, he no longer is when he becomes an Esper. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings All characters, Yarhi and enemies are subdivided into Melee, Ranged and Flying units, forming a power triangle. Flying units are weak against Ranged units, and strong against Melee units. Flying units have no notable relation with the Earth element in this game. Filo and Llyud are flying main characters. List of flying units: * Vampyr * Dragoon * Dragon Knight * Sky Samurai * Sky Warrior * Sky Soldier * Feolthanos Medi The following are flying Yarhi: * Non-elemental: ** Garchimacera ** Diabolos ** Bahamut * Fire-elemental: ** Bomb ** Wyvern ** Chaos * Water-elemental: ** Aquarius ** Siren ** Mateus * Lightning-elemental: ** Ramih ** Raiden ** Ramuh * Earth-elemental: ** Gnoam ** Atomos ** Exodus Final Fantasy XV Some bird enemies fly so high they can only be hit with ranged attacks, like Noctis's warp-strike or guns, or during the window they swoop down to attack (summoning an astral will also kill them). When hit, the birds fall on the ground where they can be easily attacked. Noctis can fight midair after he learns airstep in the Ascension. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Flying enemies have a shadow on the ground below them. A common trait among these enemies is having a weakness to the Shoot-elemental and a resistance to the Earth-elemental. There is no Float spell, but the "status" still appears on some enemies. If flying enemies are group together in an encounter, they'll have a floating animation. But if they are paired with non-flying enemies, they'll merely stand still and have no animation at all. There are five flying type of enemies; the garuda-type, mage-type, bird-type, ghost-type, and devil-type monsters. List of flying enemies: * Roc * Sparna * Garuda * Mage * Sorcerer * Hot Wings * Stoney Roost * Ghost * Specter * Avizzard * Gargoyle Pictlogica Final Fantasy Bravely Default Aerial is a type of enemy family. List of aerial enemies: *Great Bat *Blood Bat *Magnus Bat *Vulture *Helldiver *Rukh Bravely Second: End Layer Trivia *''Final Fantasy VII'' does not have a "flying" state like some other entries to the series, but most flying enemies have their Earth affinity set to Immune. Usually when an element is used on an enemy that is immune it does 0 damage, but in the case of Earth it will miss. Earth will miss Earth immune enemies even if they are grounded (this also applies to when player's own characters are immune to Earth). Category:Recurring gameplay components